


谈什么恋爱，魁地奇它不好玩吗？

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 你对奥利弗·伍德一见钟情。
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	谈什么恋爱，魁地奇它不好玩吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 大家情人节快乐吼！  
> 食用说明：  
> 1.乙女向，时间线战后；  
> 2\. “你”叫凯拉，是奥利弗的队友，你们都是魁地奇狂热爱好者。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

你对奥利弗·伍德一见钟情。

在一个晴朗的训练日，你完成一组训练到场边喝水，一仰脖子只见上方人影闪过，守门员以精准的预判和不可思议的速度扑出了追球手极近距离投掷的鬼飞球。

那一刻，你决定——要成为那个追球手，打出那个守门员都扑不出去的漂亮投球。

水浇到了你的鞋上，热血在你血管中燃烧。为了这个远大的目标首先你得取得正选队员资格，为了脱颖而出，你就得更刻苦地训练。所以你再次跃上扫帚，腾空而起。

那个守门员正是奥利弗，彼时他刚结束约半年的康复治疗重新归队，他在霍格沃茨一战中伤了肩膀。伍德是个英雄，对此你也很敬佩，不过更重要的是，他守门的动作实在矫健优美。如果你会画画，就会把它画下来，然而你不会，所以正面突破他的防守也是不错的选择。

你们第一次对话是在球队休息室，你正在阅读一本有关人体结构的书刊，这时奥利弗走了进来，肩上搭着一条毛巾。他一定是加训了。

“不休息吗？”奥利弗随口问，找出一瓶水。

“我的身体在休息，脑子还不需要。”你回答。

奥利弗凑近了一点，好奇地看了一眼你手里的书。

“你觉得这个对训练有帮助？”

“了解我们的身体，才能更好地运用它。我还会阅读比如麻瓜有关空气动力学的书籍，研究如何飞得更快，或者如何投球时如何用力会更准确。”你抬起头回答，“有很多人认为要飞得更好只能依靠增长训练时间，但我不这么认为。人的身体是有极限的，没有效率的过度训练只会让你受伤。”

听完这番话，奥利弗的眼睛就像圣诞节彩灯一样，腾地亮起来了。

“我也是这么想的！”他一屁股在你旁边的位置落座，“我还在格兰芬多队的时候，就经常进行战术学习，守门员的和整个球队的。那个时候我是队长。”

他听起来既怀念又骄傲。

你们一直聊到午休结束，交换了理论学习心得和推荐书刊，奥利弗对于麻瓜知识的研究还比较欠缺，所以你还列出了一些科普读物，他认认真真地把它们都写了下来。没有很多球员会随身带纸笔，这让他变得更迷人了。

“你一定会成为正选队员的！”奥利弗收起笔，伸出一只手，“期待着和你并肩作战！”

哎呀，嘴真甜。

“期待着把鬼飞球投进你把守的球门！”你说，握住了那只手。

是一只守门员的手，稳定而有力，你坠入爱河了。

大部分队友都认为理论学习很无聊，你们好不容易抓到对方，就经常找时间碰头探讨。球队训练繁忙，所以你们会在吃饭的时候交流心得，用勺子和叉子比划四种球飞行的轨迹。再后来，你买书时会买两本，拿饮料时会给奥利弗带一瓶，有那么一两次，你们对着四本书、四个瓶子哈哈大笑。为了避免再度出现这种尴尬和浪费，你教会了奥利弗用手机，以便随时了解对方的需要。

“这么说，他手机里只有你的号码？”

希瑟跟你在上学时很要好，你入队后专心训练，便不太与她联系了。好不容易集训告一段落，她硬是拖了你出来小聚。

“大概吧，他认识的其他人几乎都不用手机。”

“那他就是专为了和你联系学会用手机，还揣着这玩意到处跑咯？”希瑟眯起了眼，给了你一种不祥的预感。

“……是呀。”你回答，“巫师没多少方便的即时通讯工具，我觉得这样更好，他也同意。”

“打给他。”希瑟不容置疑地说。

“我得说明，他不喜欢粉丝在个人时间找他——”

“就打给他，拜托！”

你莫名其妙地拿出手机，拨通了奥利弗的号码，和往常一样，只响两声他便接了起来。

“嗨，凯拉！”奥利弗的声音快活而生气勃勃，就像一束阳光从你耳朵里照进去一样，“我正在看帕金钳式战术的解析呢，杰夫给我推荐的，《巫师周刊》上偶尔也会有好东西！”

“真的吗？”你立刻把希瑟忘到了脑后，“你有没有看到——”

希瑟一把抢过了手机。

“嗨，奥利弗，我是凯拉的朋友希瑟·莫拉莱斯，很高兴认识你！拜拜！”

她挂掉电话，你不满地盯着她。

“行啦，魁地奇疯子时间往后推十分钟不会要你的命！”希瑟说，目光炯炯，“你先想想，他接了你电话，这说明什么？”

“说明……他接了我电话？”

“说明他真的随身带手机！”希瑟往你脑门上拍了一掌，“拜托，今天可是休息日！而且他几秒钟之内就接起来了！一个男生在休息日还时刻准备着接起你的电话，这说明什么？”

“说明不了什么，对奥利弗来说没什么休息日，只有在场上打魁地奇和在脑子里打魁地奇。”

希瑟闭上了嘴，用一种幽幽的、充满鄙视和同情的眼神看着你。

“我真可怜我自己。”她伤心地摇着头，“等哪天我被你气死了，你会邀请你的奥利弗一起参加我的葬礼，在我的棺材边讨论雨天该戴什么手套。”

“我才不会在棺材边这么干，那样很不尊重。”你不高兴地说，“而且就这个问题我们早就达成共识了。”

希瑟差点把她的果汁泼你一头。

“行了，咱们开诚布公。”她一拍桌子，“你想不想亲奥利弗·伍德？”

你，傻了。

那一瞬间，你想起奥利弗坦率专注的眼神，掀起上衣擦汗时露出的结实肌肉，观察对手假动作时手指轻微的上下移动。

你想亲他吗？

“啊哈，没跑了。”希瑟满意地往后一靠，喝了一大口果汁，“既然你想，那就赶紧去亲他！下次见面的时候，你就直接亲上去！”

“但是……”

“你不知道他是也想亲你，还是只是想跟你聊魁地奇？”

你点头。

“嗨，奥利弗跟你一样是个魁地奇疯子，是不是？”

你点头。

“跟魁地奇相比其他都是小事，是不是？”

你点头。

“不管遇到什么事，你们都会想办法把最好的状态拿给魁地奇，是不是？”

你点头。

“那还有什么问题？”希瑟两臂一张，“他要是不想亲你，你们直接继续聊魁地奇不就完了？这件事难道还能妨碍你们聊天吗？”

“对耶！”你恍然大悟。

“看看，交友不慎让我变成了什么怪物。”希瑟忧愁地喝干了剩下的果汁。

你不觉得希瑟是什么怪物，她在少数时候简直是真理的掌握者。

想了想你又说：“不过，那亲他好像也没什么必要啊，反正我们都会一起聊魁地奇。”

“……”希瑟说，“我以我的墓碑起誓，在你亲到奥利弗之前，我会跟你彻底绝交。不见面，不接电话，不收信。”

你差点说之前几个月你们都没有见面、打电话或者互相写信，但面对希瑟的强大气场，你忍住了。

亲奥利弗之前，你在脑中做了几个模拟，就像准备用新的动作投球时那样。你决定把这件事安排在午餐的时候，先让奥利弗把餐盒放下以免打翻，这样就算奥利弗不喜欢你亲他，你们还是有相当的一段时间可以聊魁地奇。不过当然，你觉得最好还是先征求奥利弗的意见。

“奥利弗，”你说，“我打算亲你，你觉得是在我们聊天之前亲好，还是之后，还是永远不要做？”

奥利弗身后，杰夫当场把嘴里的汤贡献给了地面。恶。

奥利弗目瞪口呆。

“上啊，妈的！”杰夫咳嗽着踹了他一脚，“你要是敢什么都不做，我就烧掉你所有的手套！”

于是你们亲了。

奥利弗尝起来像香蕉味运动饮料和他自己，你加深这个吻，感觉金色飞贼的小天使在你们头顶转圈。魁地奇好极了，但在有魁地奇的时候还有这个，绝对、绝对更好。

你们的队友开始吹口哨。

大概两周后，你们一同来到训练场，大家都用非常诡异的眼神瞟着你们。你诧异地发现希瑟也在。

“容光焕发呀，凯拉。”希瑟诡秘地说，“超棒的情人节？”

你愣了一下，“情人节？”

奥利弗也愣了一下，“对，昨天二月十四号。”

希瑟就好像被人当头淋了一杯冰水。

“算啦。”她摆摆手，重新振作，“节日什么的无所谓，总之，你们共度良宵？”

“是呀。”你说，奥利弗点头。

几个人“噢”了一声。

“那你们今天需不需要放点假？”杰夫别有深意地问。

“不需要！”奥利弗立刻回答，“我们没有熬夜，十一点就睡了。”

杰夫也像是被淋了一头冰水一样。

“好吧，那还挺……你俩的。”

“我正要说这个呢。”奥利弗说，“我们仔细研究了上一次世界杯的录像——

“等会儿，”希瑟说，“你们一块看录像？

你们点头。

“到几点？”

“十一点呀。”你回答，不喜欢她这样打断奥利弗，“刚才不是说过了吗？”

一阵沉默。

“所以，你昨天兴高采烈地告诉我，你要带着睡衣和牙刷到奥利弗家过夜，”希瑟说，“就是为了看什么比赛录像？”

奥利弗好像受到了冒犯。

“是很棒的比赛录像。”他戒备地说，“我花了大力气弄来的。”

你立刻附和，比赛录像太赞了，你从没看过这么好的录像。

“这就是你们脱掉衣服钻进同一个被窝后发生的全部事情？”杰夫确认道。

“对呀。”你甜蜜地说，“结束后奥利弗还把床让给我睡了，他人可真好。”

“是哦。”希瑟干巴巴地说。

天知道为什么他们一个个看起来都像被抽掉了人生希望，训练马上开始，也顾不上这个了。你迫不及待地想在奥利弗身上试试新的投球技巧，然后你们午餐时可以再讨论，真是好日子啊。

（全文完）


End file.
